Hunyin on the Isle
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jay lost the fight with Chen, so now he and his wife, Lonnie, have to live on the Isle on the Lost permanently. They make new friends, share exciting news, go through daily struggles, and watch their new friends leave the Isle for Auradon. However, on one fateful day (or chapter), someone finds a loophole. (Alternate Sequel to Zhenai)
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Since I'm in a giving mood, I have added three new stories including this first chapter!**

 **Do know that I have also posted the first chapter of the original sequel. That story will be updated the same time as this one so you can see both sides of the story. If you read that story, the author's note will be almost the same for the first chapter.**

 **The chapters will be longer and more detailed than the first story since I have a pretty good idea of all of the plot. Since it takes so longer to make the chapters, the updates will be monthly until I feel like I'm able to update weekly.**

 **Keep in mind that these stories are at a higher rating than the previous one. There will be cursing, more mature topics, etc. that makes the stories 'T' rated instead of 'K+'.**

 **I hope you enjoy both stories and be sure to leave a review! Reviews make update come somewhat quicker.**

* * *

For this story, we will go back in time to a certain point of the previous story.

That certain point will be when Chen agreed to fight Jay. The conditions were still the same as before. If Jay won, he would marry Lonnie and Chen would have to leave her alone. If Chen won, Jay would still get to marry Lonnie, but he would have to return to the Isle of the Lost, permanently.

This time, Chen came up with one rule for the fight.

No magic. If either one of them used any, then the other would immediately be crowned victor.

Jay thought nothing about it. He was in somewhat control of what little magic he possessed. His father, Jafar, was a great sorcerer and turned himself into a genie so he would be even more powerful than he already was. Since Jafar did that there came a consequence when he had his son.

The fight between Jay and Chen occurred just like before. Chen had tripped Jay like before and swung his sword down to end the match. Jay unconsciously raised his arm to block the attack. Once the sword made the slightest contact with his wrist, the blade shattered.

Chen jumped back in surprise, before claiming Jay broke the rule. His friends—Evie, Ben, and Jordan—tried to defend him. Lonnie couldn't say anything because she was flabbergasted by what happened. Mal remained silent as well, but a tear fell down her cheek with no protest.

Jay calmly admitted that he did indeed break the rule. Removing one of his gloves, he revealed a gold bracelet that was imbedded in his skin. It was the bounds given to any and all genies that prevented them from disobeying whoever had their lamp.

Since he was a man of his word, Jay returned to Auradon Prep that night with Lonnie to pack his things to return home. He and Lonnie did a small quick ceremony with Fairy Godmother being the one to marry them and their friends being the witnesses. His friends tried to change his mind, but Jay refused to go back on his word.

Early the next morning, Jay stood on the entrance staircase to wait on his beloved with a carpet bag over his shoulder and his sword attached to his hip. He wanted to leave early so he wouldn't have to say good-bye to his friends. He knew he _would_ change his mind if they tried while he was a little sleep-deprived.

Lumiere waited for them down on the driveway. He volunteered to drop the married couple off since no one else seemed willing to. Besides, no one would be up at the ungodly hour that Jay wanted to leave—five in the morning! To be fair, by the time they would make it to the Isle, it would be close to seven, giving the newly weds about an hour to drop their things off at Jafar's place before heading to their new/old school. After school they would take their belongings to their new home, the original four VKs' hideout.

Lonnie didn't keep Jay waiting long. She appeared at the school entrance wearing black skinny jeans and a pink floral top with a small duffle bag in her hands, her sword attached to her hip as well. She greeted Jay with a sweet kiss, who kindly took her bag from her.

Jay placed a hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. "Are you _sure_ you want to go with me?" He questioned for the hundredth time within the past two days. "You can stay here in Auradon and forget about me."

"No," Lonnie denied for the hundredth time with a smile. "Like I said, wherever you go, I go." She gave him a quick peck before her smile grew. "Or did you already forget that, my _zhēn'ài?"_

The corner of Jay's lip tugged upward at the phrase. "How can I with you always reminding me?" he joked. "Did you pack everything you needed?"

"Everything I couldn't live without," she corrected with a shrug. "It's just a few sets of clothes and my favorite storybook when I was a kid. Figured it would be something to keep me entertained while on the Isle."

"With me as your husband, you won't need it," Jay teased suggestively, resulting in Lonnie blushing slightly and slapping his arm playfully.

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

As Jay had predicted, they arrived on the Isle of the Lost just a few minutes before seven. After thanking Lumiere and parting ways with him, the married couple took a leisurely stroll through the island. Most villains wouldn't be up until seven and their children wouldn't be awake until close to eight so they could be late to school.

Once they were about ten feet away from the house entrance, the door opened to reveal a frowning Jafar. He slowly stepped outside to greet them.

"I would say welcome back," he insisted solemnly, shaking his head in disbelief, "but I can't believe it. I can't _believe_ you lost that fight because of that damn rule. It's technically my fault that you lost."

Unsure about how his father knew about the fight, Jay wondered, "How do you . . . "

"They aired the wedding on the Auradon New Network," Jafar answered the unfinished question. "A lot of us are fans of Auradon Prep's R.O.A.R. team, even more so when you," he gestured to the nervous Lonnie, "became the captain. When we heard you were being married to someone, everyone on the Isle watched to see who the man was. We could tell it was an arrange marriage and hoped someone would stop it." He smiled kindly. "Just so you know, I am glad you became my daughter-in-law."

Lonnie smiled in return as Jay squeezed her hand in reassurance. The nervousness slowly disappeared and soon became replaced with hope. If so many people on the Isle already liked her because she had been the captain of the team, then maybe Lonnie didn't have much to worry about.

Jafar led the couple inside his home, which was smaller than Lonnie imagined. The best way to describe the home is to say that it looked similar to a cabin set-up. There were three doors; one to go outside, one to go to the junk shop, and one to go to the bathroom. Just by taking a quick glance around, Lonnie figured out that the 'old' man slept on the couch.

"Are you two starting school today?" Jafar questioned to advert Lonnie's attention from his living conditions. "Or are you going to show Lonnie around the Isle for the day?"

"We planned on going to school today," Jay answered with a careless shrug. "We'll be leaving shortly to get our schedules sorted out. Afterwards, we'll come back to bring our things to the hideout."

"Which school will you be attending?" The father wondered as he helped to hide the couple's luggage in the bottom kitchen cabinets—it's the best place to hide anything in case someone tried to sneak in. "Dragon Hall or Serpent Prep?"

Jay scoffed as though it was a trick question. "Dragon Hall, of course! There's no way in hell I would attend Serpent Prep."

Jafar chuckled at his son's response before turning to Lonnie, who seemed slightly confused. "Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep are rival schools on opposite sides of the island. There's also an all witch school, but not many know where it is, including myself. Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos went to Dragon Hall before transferring to Auradon Prep. Dr. Facilier is the headmaster of Dragon Hall."

"Oh!" Lonnie shouted in recognition of the man's name. "He's Freddie's father, right?"

"And Uma's," Jay added knowingly. "Freddie and Uma are half-sisters—same father, different mothers—but they still love each other like full-blooded siblings. They lived on separate sides of the Isle before Freddie came to Auradon. Ursula forbade Uma from coming to this side of the Isle, so Freddie would go to that side every weekend to see her."

"I wouldn't mention his daughters if I were you," Jafar advised with a slightly stern tone. "Dr. Facilier gets all upset remembering that he can't see his daughters. You'll be fine if he brings them up to you though."

"It's most likely that he will," Jay promised, trying not to overwhelm his wife, "so don't panic. In fact, just pretend we didn't tell you anything."

Lonnie nodded slowly as Jay checked the time. "We better get going," he insisted. "After we get our schedules, I'll show you around the school, that way you can't get lost if we don't have the same class."

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

The school was farther from town than Lonnie expected, and had more students hanging around than Jay expected. There was still at least thirty minutes until school would even begin, yet almost half of the students were already there. Something must have happened while he was gone to make them want to be punctual.

The students—their classmates—simply stared at Jay and Lonnie. No sneers. No glares. Only stares, which was also unusual. Jay thought a fight would start before they could walk through the doors, but nothing happened.

Luckily for the couple, Jay remembered exactly where Dr. Facilier's office was located. With Lonnie behind him, Jay knocked on the door before they entered. "Dr. Facilier?" he called.

A skinny, middle-aged man wearing a top hat peered up from the pile of papers he was working. "Ah, Jay." Facilier stood from his desk to greet the two teens. "I've been expecting you and your wife. Freddie sent me a letter about an hour after the wedding." He smiled kindly at Lonnie, who had moved to stand next to her husband instead of cowering behind. "She told me all about you, Lonnie. Thank you."

Lonnie flinched at the gratitude. "What for?" she wondered curiously.

"Like I said, my little Voodoo Girl told me everything about you," Facilier insisted as his smile grew. "She said you—after King Ben—were the first Auradonian to be kind to her when she first arrived in Auradon. She also told me this wouldn't be your first visit, as you had come here for a brief time two months ago. I believe you had a run-in with my other daughter, Uma."

"We're going to visit her after school," Jay commented in an attempt to change the subject. "I thought it would be nice if Lonnie got to know some people she's already met."

Facilier gave the young man a pointed look. "And end your feud?"

Jay sighed in defeat before grumbling, "And end the feud."

"Good." Facilier handed the couple separate sheets of paper that had the identical information on it. "Here's your schedule. Jay, you'll find that you have the same teachers as before. Don't worry, you have the same schedule this semester so you, Lonnie, can learn your way around the school. You'll find that our classes are unusual, but they have changed since the coronation incident; more so after cotillion. To put it simply, we've seen the error in our ways and wanted to change."

After thanking the headmaster, the couple quickly left his office.

"What did he mean by that?" Lonnie wondered as she gazed around the school. "What feud do you have?"

"It's a dumb one with Uma and Harry," Jay confessed with a shake of his head. "Us three and Mal were friends growing up, but then Mal and Uma had their falling out when they were ten. Harry and I chose sides. I chose Mal because she's a sister to me. Harry chose Uma because he had a small crush on her that grew into an unhealthy obsession over the years."

With that, Jay took Lonnie on a quick tour of the school before attending their first class. Lonnie was introduced to Jay's cousin, Jade, who was happy about meeting her cousin-in-law. Jade spent a few short moments teasing the couple about wanting a niece or nephew soon.

When the married couple went to their first class, just a couple minutes before the bell would ring, they were surprised to see most the students already there along with the usually tardy teacher, Mother Gothel.

"There you are!" Mother Gothel exclaimed once the couple walked in. "We've been expecting you. There's a spot up front for the two of you that has your new textbooks for this class. I'm sure Dr. Facilier has told you about the schools—Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep—changing their learning curriculum to fit better with schools in Auradon. It's to prepare the students for when they get a chance to go Auradon. You may find it a bit repetitive, especially with Yen Sid's class. He teaches 'Pre-Remedial Goodness' since Auradon Prep has 'Remedial Goodness 101'."

With small nods of their heads, Jay helped guide Lonnie to their seat, mainly to help her avoid their classmates.

What? Just because two villains claimed everyone has changed their ways doesn't mean Jay fully trust everyone with his beautiful wife.

Here's how some of the classes changed.

Mother Gothel now teaches a version of Magical History instead of Selfishness 101. The new subject seemed to fit Mother Gothel well since she had found a magical flower to keep her young.

Lady Tremaine teaches the History of Auradon instead of Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots. Lady Tremaine managed to keep Jay and Lonnie more interested in that history class than they ever were in Auradon. The older woman spoke about each subject with a knowing tone, almost like a story.

Dr. Facilier teaches Pre-Basic Chivalry instead of Enrichment, which was quite ironic. The 'pre' simply meant they would be going through the books at a slower pace. Facilier didn't really know the basics, since he referred back to his teacher book multiple times, but he always made sure he did something correctly.

As Mother Gothel had said, Yen Sid now taught 'Pre-Remedial Goodness' instead of 'Weird Science'. Yen Sid offered to have the married couple excused from the assignments and projects. They insisted from the beginning that they would be fine. With how their lives had suddenly changed, they needed an easy class to keep them somewhat sane.

Now that their school day was over with, it was time to end the feud!

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

Harry blinked once.

He blinked twice.

He blinked a third time.

On the fourth blink, Harry wondered in surprise, "You want to what?"

"End the feud," Jay repeated as he held his wife closer to him to ease her tension.

Lonnie and Jay were currently sitting at the bar of Ursula's Fish and Chips restaurant, which became vacant once they entered. Uma and Harry were standing on the other side of the bar as Jay addressed them. Lonnie felt extremely uncomfortable since just over a month ago they were fighting one another for Ben.

Once Jay saw their confused looks, he sighed to gain some courage.

"Look," he began, "my wife and I are being forced to live here because I lost that fight."

"We saw," Uma insisted. "We can't believe you lost due to that damn rule."

"But I did," Jay argued. "And now we have to live here. Since I don't want my time here with my wife to be stressful, I want to end the feud and essentially become friends again. You two are really the only ones Lonnie knows."

The captain and first mate glanced at each other as they had a silent conversation between the two of them.

"Fine," Uma shrugged. "We'll end the feud, on one condition." She smiled kindly at Lonnie. "You _have_ to teach me some of your sword fighting moves."

Lonnie slowly nodded in agreement as she finally started to ease.

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Sorry about the ending being rushed; wanted to get it done on time. What do you think about the length? Should I keep it around this long? Be sure to leave a review with an answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have attempted to finish/start three stories in two days to help those who are eagerly waiting for the new music video for Descendants 3.**

 **'Deception', 'What's My Name', and 'A New York VK' are all part of the series I had planned many years ago, but never finished. I will probably create the Gil x Audrey side story to this series in a few days. HOWEVER: 'A New York VK' is not finished yet, but it will be up in another hour or two.**

 **I have also update 'Hunyin on the Isle' and 'Hunyin in Auradon'. That gives you five stories and five chapters to read while you wait.**

 **Just a warning: this story will have a couple more chapters than the original sequel because of an idea I have. There will actually be a time where I won't update this story because of events that will happen in the original. Some chapters will be short because there is only so much that I can do with certain ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A beam of light gleamed through the stained-glass window of Jay's and Lonnie's home, waking up a slightly annoyed Lonnie. The light always shined on her face at exactly seven in the morning, so there's no point in setting an alarm to get ready for school.

Lonnie tried to sit up, but a pair of strong arms around her waist held her down. Lonnie tried not to roll her eyes. It's the same routine they've been doing for the last month that they've been on the Isle.

"Jay, we need to get up," Lonnie scolded as she managed to get out of his grip. She stood from the bed with one of the blankets wrapped around her. "I don't want to be late for the third time this week."

"Mother Gothel will understand." Jay turned so he was laying on his back. "We have enough time to go again."

"No." Lonnie denied as she began to dress. "That's how we've been late for the past month. The last time was way too embarrassing for me."

Jay chuckled. The day before yesterday when the married couple was running late, they made it to class with just five minutes to spare. However, while the class was getting their homework assignments together, Mother Gothel quietly gestured to Lonnie to look down. When she did, Lonnie noticed her shirt was only buttoned half way. Jay thought it was hilarious, which resulted in him getting slapped by his wife. Lonnie couldn't look at Mother Gothel for the whole day without blushing.

"Besides," Lonnie said, knocking Jay out of the memory, "I'm not feeling too well."

That grabbed Jay's attention. He threw the blanket off him and jumped out of bed, walking over to her in concern. "Maybe you should stay home today," he suggested. "I can grab our school work and come back to take care of you."

Lonnie shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine," she insisted. "It's just my stomach. I might just be hungry."

"Want to stop by the Slop Shop for breakfast then?" Jay offered. "Their food is getting fresher with each shipment. I think it may just be day old food now."

"Sounds good." Lonnie glanced down and smirked. " _After_ you put on some underwear."

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

The food did _not_ help with Lonnie's upset stomach. As soon as she stepped into the café, her stomach churned at the smell of some of the food. One whiff nauseated her. She had to stand outside while Jay ordered their food. Jay returned a few moments with a biscuit for her and a bottle of water, since she probably couldn't handle any of the coffee. Lonnie barely managed to eat all of her food without feeling the need to get sick.

The couple leisurely walked to class, slowly down occasionally when Lonnie felt nauseous. They made it to their first class—Magical History—with about ten minutes before it would actually begin. None of their classmates were in the room just yet as they were hanging out in the hallway. Mother Gothel was at her podium preparing for the lecture of the day when she noticed Jay help Lonnie to her seat.

"It's her stomach," Jay explained as he placed his wife's bag on the back of her seat. "She could barely keep her breakfast down and some smells are nauseating to her."

Immediately, Mother Gothel knew what the symptoms led to. Wanting to make sure Mother Gothel instructed, "Lonnie, go to Lady Tremaine's classroom. She'll be able to help you better than I can."

With a slight nod, Lonnie stood and trudge to the door. Jay was going to follow her, but Mother Gothel stopped him before he could. "You'll find out what's wrong with her soon enough," she promised with a sneaky smile. "Lonnie will be too excited to not tell you."

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

Lonnie arrived at Lady Tremaine's classroom about ten minutes later. She had to make a quick pit stop in the restroom so she could lose her breakfast. All of the students were in class, but lucky for Lonnie, Lady Tremaine doesn't have a class for the first two hours of the day. The older woman needed more time to prepare for classes so Dr. Facilier adjusted the schedules to give her such.

When Lonnie informed her of all of her symptoms, Lady Tremaine perked up. Going into a special drawer in her desk, the teacher pulled something out and handed it to Lonnie.

Lonnie gasped. "Are you sure?" She wondered, having a little trouble keeping down her excitement.

"That's why you'll be taking that." Lady Tremaine smiled. "I have those for my daughters to make sure and I'm always right. Go to the restroom to do so. I want you to come back once you find out. I'm sure you'll be happy with the results."

Less than five minutes later, Lonnie returned with a giant grin on her face. She nodded excitedly.

"I knew it," Lady Tremaine commented as she leaned back in her chair. She smiled happily. "Congratulations. You better go tell your husband before you burst from happiness."

Lonnie burst out of the room with Lady Tremaine shouting after her, "Slow down child! You'll regret it!"

 ***~*HUNYIN ON THE ISLE*~***

Lonnie threw open the classroom door so fast that it slammed against the wall by accident. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to Mother Gothel with no sincerity in her voice, mainly happiness, when she hurried into the classroom. "But I really need to talk to my husband."

"Is it what I think?" When Lonnie nodded energetically, Mother Gothel shooed them off. "Go on then! I'll see you back in class tomorrow. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Lonnie grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away, barely giving him enough time to grab their school bags.

Once they were in the abandoned hallway, Lonnie led him to the staircase next to the large dragon statue that took up most of the stair way. Lonnie had Jay sit on the stairs while stood, well she was actually jumping up and down from eagerness.

"What's going on?" Jay wondered as he held his wife's hand. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Here." Lonnie handed him a small rectangular object with a bright smile on her face. "This will answer everything."

Perplexed, Jay slowly took the object and flipped it over. In a split second, his expression changed to joy. "Are you serious?" He interrogated hopefully. "This isn't a joke?"

Lonnie shook her head happily, laying a hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant!" She announced.

A wide smile spread over Jay's face as he leaped up from his seat to embrace his wife. "That's wonderful!" He pulled just far enough away so he could look Lonnie in the face. "Can we go tell my father?"

"Absolutely!" Lonnie agreed. "Why else would our teacher excuse us for the rest of the day?"

Jay's smile grew as he kissed his wife at the question. After their kiss, Jay laughed. " _Now_ everyone will know why we've been late to class."

Lonnie laughed as well mainly to hide her embarrassment.

Their marriage—or hūnyīn, as Lonnie liked to call it—was about to get a lot for interesting.

* * *

 **So what do you think? The story will pick up soon, but the best part will be after the baby is born. Think you know what the baby's name will be? Leave a review! Answer correctly and I'll update tomorrow.**


End file.
